A Day of Spanking
by Andrew321
Summary: Read for a good story about spanking.


**The following is a Fan-Fiction story, which is entirely fiction. This story contains the spanking of teenagers, so if its not your thing then do not read it. The characters are owned by Nick. This is pure fiction. If this will be continued hasn't been decided yet. Its written in a script format, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were good friends and had a web show together. Sam and Carly were the stars and Freddie was the technical producer. Sam and Freddie often are fighting and Freddie has a huge crush on Carly. Carly lives in an apartment with her older brother Spencer. Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all 13 years old and Spencer was 23.

Carly was sitting on the couch in her living room with her best-Friend Sam watching the iWeb awards when there was a knock at the door. Carly got up and opened the door and Freddie:, her Friend, neighbor, and the technical producer of her and Sam's web show, walked in the room.

Freddie: Are we going to rehearse for tonight's show?  
Carly: Yea, let's go get ready, it's almost 7.  
Sam: Let me get something to eat first.  
Carly: Hurry up.  
Sam: Yea, yea.

The 3 kids went up do the iCarly studio and started the show and continued it for about 30 minutes.

Carly: OK iCarly viewers, that's all we have for tonight. Check out again next week.  
Sam: Bye people, and by the way Freddie: has never kissed a girl. Never.

Freddie: dropped the camera and cut off the show.

Carly: You ruined Freddie's life, Sam!  
Freddie: How could you Sam?  
Sam: You called me retarded at school so now were even.  
Freddie: You just told the whole world I've never kissed a girl! I quit, find yourself a new producer.  
Carly: Don't quit Freddie.  
Sam: Yea, I'm sorry.  
Freddie: No you're not, you'll just make fun of me again by tomorrow.  
Carly: Please, don't quit Freddie.  
Sam: I'm sorry, please don't leave the show. We need you. What is it going to take to make you Forgive me?  
Freddie: I want to give you a spanking!  
Sam: A what?  
Freddie: IF you want me to stay then you will let me give you a spanking.  
Sam: Fine, you can give me a spanking, go For it.

Sam bent over the back of the couch.

Freddie: No, come over here.  
Sam: Fine.

Sam walked over to the wooden chair where Freddie was sitting and stood in front of him. Freddie unbuttoned Sam's pants and pulled them down to her ankles and pulled her over his lap by the arm. Next Freddie grabbed the waistband of Sam's panties and pulled them down to right below her butt. Laying across Freddie's legs was his 13 year old Friend without any pants waiting For him to give her a spanking.

Freddie: Sam, you have been a very naughty girl._ SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_ What you did was very mean and it hurts. You embarrassed me in front of thousands of people. _SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_  
Sam: Oww! Please stop. I'm sorry!_ SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_  
Freddie: You were very naughty and you deserve this spanking so I will not stop. _SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_  
Sam: Please don't. It hurts! (Sam was crying and in tears.)  
Freddie: Carly, will you hand me that belt?  
Carly: Haven't you spanked her enough?  
Freddie: No, she has to learn her lesson, now give me the belt.  
Carly: Here.  
Sam: Please not the belt, I won't make fun of you anymore.  
Freddie: No, _SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_  
CARLY: Freddie, that's enough.

_SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_  
Freddie: No it's not. _SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_  
Carly: She's crying and her butt is completely red. _SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_ Please stop for me. You can make_ SPANK! SPANK!_ her stand in the corner. _SPANK! SPANK!_  
Freddie: Fine, 10 More. _SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_  
SAM: Oww!! _SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_  
FREDDIE: _SPANK! SPANK!_ All done now go stand in the corner.  
Sam: I'm Sorry Freddie, I won't make fun of you ever again.  
Freddie: I Forgive you, but you have to be nicer to me.  
Sam: Sorry.  
Freddie: Stay in the corner, I'm going to get a drink.

Freddie and Carly left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Carly: Did you have to spank her that hard, how would you like it if she did that to you.  
Freddie: I wouldn't agree to it.  
Carly: She's really hurt. You're a jerk.  
Freddie: But, Carly.  
Carly: No, that was so mean. You guys are so mean to each other. Maybe I should give you a spanking.  
Freddie: No way.  
Carly: Then just get out.  
Freddie: Carly…  
Carly: No, either let me spank you or leave and don't come back.  
Freddie: Fine, but can we do it when Sam's not here.  
Carly: Deal, Go tell Sam she can go home so I can get started on your little bubble butt.

Freddie went back up stairs and told Sam that he was sorry he hit her so hard and that she could get dressed and go home. Sam apologized to Freddie once again and left. Freddie sat down on the couch in the studio waiting for Carly to come up. Carly entered the room with a leather strap in her hand that was about a foot long, 3 inches wide, and 1/2 inch thick. Carly sat down on the wooden chair with the strap in her hand.

Carly: You have been very naughty Freddie, you and Sam Fight way too much and I am sick of it.  
Freddie: Sorry Carly.  
Carly: Now take all of your clothes off and get ready for a hard spanking. This is the strap Spencer uses on me when I misbehave and it really hurts.

Freddie took all of his clothes off and stood in front of the girl he loved butt naked. Carly grabbed her Friend's arm and pulled his naked body over his lap.

Carly: You have been a naughty little boy and you deserve a hard spanking. _SPANK!_  
Freddie: Oww, I'm sorry Carly._ SPANK!_ Please Stop.  
Carly:_ SPANK!_ I'm glad you're sorry but you _SPANK!_ have to learn your lesson. _SPANK!_  
Freddie: It hurts, _SPANK!_, AWWW, No more! Please!  
Carly: If you ask me to _SPANK!_ stop again you will _SPANK!_ get extra licks. Two more.  
_SPANK!_  
_SPANK!_

Freddie was crying and his little bubble but was completely red and so was his Face.

Carly: Have you learned your lesson?  
Freddie: Yea, do you really get spanked with that?  
Carly: Yes, I do and I'm gonna get my butt warmed when Spencer comes home because my report card came and I got a D in math.  
Freddie: Man, that sucks. Do you get it bare bottom over his lap?  
Carly: Yea, just like I did to you. Put your pants back on and let's go watch T.V. cuz Spencer will be home in just a minute.  
Freddie: OK, I'm sorry I made you mad at me.

Freddie: and Carly went and watched T.V. and Spencer came home and looked at the mail.

Spencer: Freddie, can you go home? I need to talk to Carly.  
Carly: I don't care if he watches as I get a spanking.  
Spencer: Are you sure? It's gonna be bare bottom.  
Freddie: I'll leave if you want me to, Carly.  
Carly: No, stay. After this we'll prepare for the next show.  
Freddie: Ok, I'll get ready upstairs.  
Carly: No you can watch, really, I don't mind.  
Spencer: Ok then, Carly, take off your pants and get ready why I go get the strap.  
Carly: I already got it for you.  
Spencer: That's very brave of you, now get over my lap.

Carly laid across her older brothers lap and he grabbed the waistband of her white panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Freddie couldn't help but stare. Spencer warmed up his little sister with 10 swats From his hand on her cute white butt. Carly's butt was now a pink color, but she wasn't crying yet.

Spencer: You have been a naughty girl Carly and getting a D in math is not acceptable. You are going to get 50 licks are grounded For the next week that means no _SPANK!_ T.V. _SPANK! _Phone, Friends, or iCarly. _SPANK!_  
_SPANK!_  
_SPANK!_  
_SPANK!_  
Carly: Please let me_ SPANK!_ do iCarly! _SPANK!_  
Spencer: Maybe if you _SPANK!_ behave yourself.  
_SPANK!_

Spencer gave his little sister 50 licks with his strap and she was bawling like a little baby and every inch of her cute butt was a nice shade of red. Spencer let her up and her and Freddie went and prepared For the show, but couldn't sit! Carly was allowed to do iCarly that night, but all 3 kids had sore butts.


End file.
